cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyen
:'' The Heroic nation of Guyen is a small, but glorious workers State, nestled in the southern Balkans. With a Socialist socio-economic system and centrally-planned economy, based on the principals of Marxism-Leninism and the dictatorship of the proletariat, Glorious country of Guyen marches forward along historic path of workers development. The Great country is lead by the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), the vanguard of the Guyenese masses. The General Secretary of the LPG (PF) is Chairman Ilir Fen. " My ideal is for all peoples, regardless of their divisions, to live in such a beautiful country, and to directly reap the fruits of their labour." - Chairman Fen " In this epoch of imperialism, our Glorious country may face aggression by the expansionist/annexationist greed of other nations. Should this happen, the heroic spirit of the Guyenese people, armed with the theory of Marxism-Leninism, will never be defeated! We will win, for their ideas are moribund, while ours are scientific and invincible!" -Chairman Fen, 1st Convention of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Glorious Nation of Guyen, according to CN revisionists: :Guyen is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of Albanian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Guyen work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Guyen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Guyen allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Guyen. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Guyen will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The truth about Glorious nation of Guyen: Contrary to CN revisionists, Guyen is a developed nation with a large amount of infrastructure, with a vast surplus of wealth. Workers are not unhappy, as the CN revisionists claim. This is a slanderous attempt to defame the great country in the eyes of the rest of the world. Our heroic nation has no annexationist motives, but we will fight valiantly if we are ever invaded. We support defence of our socialist system and people up to the point of possesing nuclear weapons for national defence. War with Aquiland : The Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), realized that the citizenry of the backwards, bourgousie state of Aquiland are brutally oppressed by their national bourgeosie, and technologically primitive. Because of this, we felt that it was the duty of Great nation to bring progress and liberation to the masses of Aquiland. To do this, the great Guyenese Red army fought two glorious battles against the white army forces of Aquiland. While it is a certainty that the defenders of Aquiland are decimated and heavilly outnumbered, major hostilities are at a standstill, as the politburo of Guyen re-itterates it's demands that the Aquiland's national bourgeosie submit to worker control. Just outside of the capital of Crubuntu, the proud men and women of the Guyenese Red Army distribute aid to Aquilian workers, and help to organize workers soviets. The battle was ended after Aquiland put forward a peace agreement, and Glorious country accepted. Score settled with Machiavelli Imperialists : The first nation to ever pursue aggressive imperialism against glorious Guyen were the vile imperialists of Machiavelli. Glorious country and the Guyenese people suffered greatly under the un-relenting onslaughts of the Machavite imperialists. As they pulled out of Guyen after the first war, Chairman Fen put forward a proclamation: " ... And let those who rape our heroic nation of it's beauty, who have spilled the blood of a thousand sons and daughters of Guyen, feel the pain of a nation. Let every drop of blood be re-payed in full. We will avenge our fallen dead." On April 6, 2007, Glorious country of Guyen launched an offensive against the un-prepared nation of Machaivelli. The Machavite Imperialists fled and were slaughtered in the face of the anger of and saddness of hundreds of Guyenese red army fighters. The latest technology, such as entire divisions of tanks, were used to level the cities of our enemies. In the end, the Machavite army was decimated (literally) to the last man. The entire nation was thrown into anarchy, as the Machavite working class took the oppurtunity to rise up from under the thumb of their national bourgeousie, and try to build a better Machiavelli under workers control. Machiaveli imperialists resumed aggression against Guyen on April.22/2007, and once again were pushed to the brink of Anarchy by the Guyenese red army. Betrayal by the Socialist Workers Front: In the spirit of Proletarian Internationalism, the heroic nation of Guyen included itself among the Socialist nations of the Socialist Workers Front. In the Third Great War, this lead to much suffering. The Fascist dictatorship of Eestland, a member of the militaristic horde of Nordriech, invaded Guyen without cause or warning. As the brave men and women of the Guyenese red army raised their guns and tanks, heavilly outnumbered by the Eestlander fascists, they gave their own lives, and defeated vastly superior numbers of eestlanders: In two battles on April 12th and 13th, the Eestlanders lost 644 men and 24 tanks. The Glorious Guynese red army lost 395 brave men and women, and 23 tanks. As the missiles of the Eestlander invaders slammed into the burning city of Pahonic, Chairman Fen and the and the politburo of the LPG (PF) recieved a dispatch from the nation of Carmine eye: "Comrade, as of April 12th, as per the General Congress vote, the Socialist Workers Front has disbanded as an alliance. Please remove it from your alliance affiliation, and if you are at still at war offer your opponents peace if you desire to stop fighting. " the news devastated the politburo . The capitulation of the councilist forces of the SWF had left heroic Guyen exposed to Nordreich's full fury. Due to these circumstances, the LPG (PF) renounced affiliation with the Socialist Workers Front, and sent a peace offer to the Eestlunder imperialists, currently occupying the southern city of Yanehek. Only time will tell what comes of this deal, but the heroic charge of Chairman fen resounds through out the land: " Comrades, we have done the impossible! We have fought an enemy that possesess greater numbers, more tanks, and greater technology than us, and we have still decimated almost twice the number of our own kills. For every step that they take into our glorious workers state, bite their foot; if you have no teeth to bite, than spit on them until you run out of saliva. No cooperation with the eestlander imperialists! Refuse,resist!" On April 14th, 2007, Eestland signed a peace accord with mighty Guyen. The eestlander imperialists were withdrawn from their garrisons in Yanehek. Construction of Guerilla Camp: In the interests of aiding the global proletarian movement, the heroic nation of Guyen established a Guerrilla camp on May 4, 2007, near the northern town of Kanfon to train foreign rebels to overthrow their national bourgeosie. Labour camp initiated at Yanehek: In keeping with the Marxist-Leninist principle of " Equal obligation of all to labour", the LPG(PF) has established labour camps at Yanehek to increase productivity, May 30/2007. This presents a dual use in the Guyenese Penal system,as lumpenProletariat criminals and foreign prisoners of war will be utilized at this labour camp to give something back to the country they have taken so much from. The primary duties of the labour camp will be to produce high-quality cement for building projects across glorious country. The economists of the LPG(PF) estimate that this will decrease the upkeep costs of our nation by 10%. Guyenese Territories : As the Glorious Nation of Guyen is the vanguard of the international workers movements, other nations have begun to declare themselves to be Guyenese Territories. Guyenese Territories: *Guyen *Peoples Republic of Karl Marx Outbreak of SARS: June 1, 2007. A pandemic of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome(SARS)has broken out in the north of Glorious country near Kanfon and the city of Fentair. The country has issued a state of emergency to contain and respond to the pandemic. While all medical staff within glorious country have been mobilized, their numbers and resources have been severly taxed, hence we are also deploying the Guyenese red army and enforcing a strict quarantine. Fentair has been completely quarantined, as has Kanfon, and those found to be possessing of the virus have been isolated in proper facilities, while respirator masks are distibuted to the masses. and mandatory checks of all citizens are enforced. Chairman Fen,in his address yesterday, expressed sympathy for the peoples of Fentair and Kanfon, and asked them to not only be brave in the face of this viral outbreak, but to also exercise patience in the face of the widespread presence of the Guyenese red army, and temporary strain on personal freedoms. The ministry of health has predicted, because of the speedy and efficient reaction to this disaster, there will be minimal casualties, and the viral outbreak is now beggining to subside. Construction of School: July 9, 2007. In accordance with the policy of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) to always serve the people in all of it's endeavors, construction of schools has commenced in Pahonic and Yanehek. Students flock eagerly to the sites of their new schools, helping to pour the cement, laying the bricks, and making the school their own in every way. Literacy rates are expected to sky-rocket, adnd the average salaries of all citizens expected to increase, as more specialized workers emerge. Education is the in-alienable right of all peoples, and is a fundamental service that will be provided by the workers state to all citizens of glorious country. Repelling the Odensites: On July 22, 2007, for reasons unknown, the nation of Odense declared aggression against the glorious country of Guyen. Their efforts were to prove in vain. Initially, the the Odensite armies called in air-strikes and employed cruise missiles to bombard the northern city of Fentair, and this proved effective, chipping away at the hard-built infrastructure of the city, and destroying 4 Guyenese tanks. After they had exhausted their cruise missiles and jets, the Odensite army crossed the border into Fentair, presumably to loot the city. This proved to be the fatal mistake. In two battles with the Guyenese red army the odensites lost 266 men and 27 tanks, in comparrison to the Guyenese red army losses of 174 men (and women), and 6 tanks (including the 4 destroyed by bombers and cruise missiles). As with every previous battle, the heroic Guyenese red guards lived up to thier reputation of killing two enemies for everyone of theirs that was lost. As quickly as they had come, the Odensites fled in a disorganized fashion back to their homeland. The red army pursued them, and of the pitiful 9 men guarding the border, 7 were gunned down by the Red army (they managed to take out three Guyenese soldiers, as well as a tank.). As darkness fell, Chairman Fen brought in 1,000 Guyenese workers, who were eager to repay the blood of their Fentair Comrades, and had enlisted under the banner of glorious red army. The nation of Odense was forced into anarchy, as the meagre remains of the Odensite army laid down their arms and surrendered to the red army. As Chairman Fen sat in the ruins of a Jain temple, he penned an informal ultimatum to Guaybanex , the Odensite leader: "''A word to the wise: Every nation that has ever attacked me, I 've driven them to anarchy (at least once), and destroyed their army to the last man. After that, the inevitable cruise missile attacks follow, as I pick at their infrastructure. I may make peace initially,or they may, but eventually I come back and (explicit deleted) them right up. Right now, you are not my concern; I'm building up to bring death to an old enemy (someone else who invaded me a long time ago). I know you lost heavy casualties attacking me, so if you make peace now, I'll spare your ass. If not, my nation is stronger, and we hold grudges. Just think about it for a second." On the 23rd, Guaybanex desperately resumed escort bombing of Fentair, destroying some more infrastructure. This was followed by a raid of Odensite conscripts who opened fire on red army positions. In the battle 94 red army soldiers were mowed down, while 30 odensites met their death. The red army once more marched on the capital and defeated the meagre Odensite forces, and once again Chairman Fen re-itterated his call to Guaybanex to surrender, also demanding $5,000 compenation for war reparations. Guaybanex responded by once again launching two escort bombing attacks, and two ground battles on the 24th. 165 brave Red army soldiers fell (as well as a tank), while 55 Odensite raiders were killed. As the war of attrition went on, food supplies and moral began to thin on the home front. In order to counter this, Chairman fen was forced to withdraw many cadres from the front to return to their regular duties. On the morning of the 25th, the Guyenese red army deployed fresh troops to Odense, and they regained their thunder as they struck hard and killed 30 soldiers. The red army lost 10 soldiers and a tank in the process. Battle weary Comrades rested in the shade of a statue of Gomatheswara, it's gigantic head shattered by a red army tank shell. As they fixed bayonettes and dressed wounds, they could only wonder wether the next day would bring another attack by the insane Guaybanex. On the afternoon of the 25th, Guaybanex finally relented with his furious message: "Buck!!!!! It is easy to fight many against one, this position belongs to searchers and opportunists, but do not worry my father was returning and was giving his card you will eliminate to you with your garbage of alliance personally you triumphed now but i will continue your steps closely" The victorious Red army rejoiced in Fentair, and across glorious country, as the naked Jain priests of Odense wept over their ruined temples. Victory had come finally after a long war characterized by attrition, economic crisis and and turbulent battle field changes. The end result of the battle: Gueyenese Red army losses: 446 men ,8 tanks Guaybanex: 388 men, 7 tanks, As the Guyenese people sturggled to rebuild Fentair and once again continue to reach their old levels of economic growth, Chairman Fen couldn't help but remember Guaybanex's cryptic last words. The Red army would remain vigilant for his prophesized return. Relief from Lanville : On August 5 2007, the nation of Lanville offered glorious country $100,000 in aid, in exchange for trade agreements. The LPG(PF) of course mulled over the agreement. while Guyen had always pursued an independent path to development and self-sustainability, these funds were badly needed to rebuild from the war with the Odensites. Also, Glorious nation was allready trading at full capicity. In the end though, the LPG(PF) made the decision to accept this trade agreement. An old trade agreement was broken with the nation of Dictadora, and trade was immediately submitted to Lanville, who in turn accepted. $100,000 in international funds were immediately transfered to Guyenese banks,and allocated by central planners to the reconstruction efforts. Economic forcasters are predicting an imminent rehabilitation from the devastation incurred in the war with Odense. Two friendly countries: On August 8th, out of the ashes of former Bulgaria, arose another workers state known as Gondalyn, and the ruling Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn and the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) became quick comrades. Upon hearing of the succesful creation of a workers state of Gondalyn, The LPG (PF) and Guyenese central planners immediately extended trade to their communist brethren in Gondalyn, supplying fresh water to many a thirsty mouth. The sawmills of Gondalyn in turn provided hard wood lumber, and the mines and forges of Gondalyn brought forth supplies of pig Iron, to be used in the fondation of the rebuilding of Fentair. Councilman Tiparith of Gondalyn was the first to extend friendship, and Chairman Fen of course accepted. In a meeting of the Labour party of Guyen (Peoples Front) and the local workers Soviets, Chairman Fen had this to say: " The people of Gondalyn are our brothers in the truest sense of the term. We must treat the Gondalyn proletariat as our own, defend their soil as our own, and spare them no resources as we would our own. Two friendly countries, united under the banner of international communism!" $14,000 in Economic aid was dispatched to Gondalyn as of August 15th from the Guyense central bank, especially in light of their devastating war with the Tifurian imperialists. Chairman Fen is in the process of planning a summit in the Gondalyn capital of Edirne with the Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn. The Socialistic Empire: On August 12, the labour party of Guyen formally entered into alliance with the socialistic empire, a military and economic sphere claiming to represent the (contradictory) aims of socialism and Imperialism. While the LPG(PF) finds social-imperialism in all of it's forms dis-tasteful, and strongly disagrees with the Anti-marxist, Anti-leninist ideological theory of "Silentism", glorious country does find itself in need of funds to complete the rebuilding of Fentair, and rapidly accelerate our economy. The Republica Communista, upon our submission to Silentist social-imperialism, immediatly wired $100,000 in funds to Guyenese central banks. Earth Quakes, Aug.19,2007: On August 19, 2007, Glorious country experienced devastating earth quakes in Northern settlements near Kanfon. While no major losses of life have been reported, the LPG (PF) has allocated large amounts of funds to rebuild the damages. Guyenese economists do not no how long it will take for this temporary drain on incomes to subside. Aid for Trade: On August 25th, 2007, glorious country opened up trade with the people of Australand for oil and lead, but also for the generous $500,000 aid package offered by their leader Mooney. On August 26, Comrade Pablo Vaschetto of the socialistic empire, in a move of solidarity, transfered $3 million in funds to the world of woe, half of which ($1,500,000) was then transfered to Glorious Guyen. At this rate, Guyen's economy is growing by leaps and bounds, increasing our technological proficiency as new electronics begin to flare up in the cities of our glorious country. The Harbour, Aug.26, 2007: On Aug.26th, 2007 a harbour was commisioned near the coastal town of Yarwek, designed to greatly increase trade. While Glorious Guyen has no plans to abandon our program of self-sufficiency, more and more there are fraternal nations in need of our exports. The Central planners have predicted that this will be a mutually beneficial arrangement for all involved. New housing is also being constructed in Yarwek to take into account the population fluctuation expected due to the new source of employment. School constructed in Prohek: The LPG (PF) has intensified it's struggle against illiteracy. Since the foundation of glorious country, and expanding of education facilities, it is still scandalous to think that the literacy rate is still only 46.65%, less than half of the total population. Also, the only large population centers with adequate education facilitities are the capital of Pahonic and in the southern city of Yanehek. Due to this, the LPG(PF) allocated resources and drew plans to build schools in the major population center of Prohek, the city where the Guyenese revolution originally began. With the creation of more schools, the plans are also being laid for the building of a new "February 27th" University. Relations with the Socialistic Empire: On September 27th, the glorious country of Guyen recieved $1,000,000 in aid from the socialist nation of Draco, as per an agreement between the Silentites and the LPG(PF). This aid greatly bolstered the economy. On the other hand, the party found themselves in a regretable fix, as the Silentist social-imperialists began to prepare for war. Subcommandante Marcos gave the order to prepare troops and switch our nations defensive readiness to defcon 1 on the first of October. While Chairman Fen promised to field 5,359 (9,884) red army soldiers, in actuality Guyen was not yet prepared for combat. When the time came, would Guyen march to war under the adventuristic banner of the SE? That remains to be seen. The tension was, in the end, resolved peacefully. The taget of this aggression was the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Missile Defence, October 5, 2007: " This is a good day," Chairman Fen quipped to an audience of the Fentair workers soviet. "It seems only yesterday that this beautiful city, now restored, was mercilessly pummeled by the missiles of foreign invaders. The city was in ruins." "Comrades, this will no longer be a problem. As of yesterday, the Guyenese red army had succesfully installed a missile defence system to protect all of our great country from future missile attacks." (Applause) As part of the LPG(PF) plan for a self-sufficient and strong country, Glorious Guyen increases her ability to defend herself against the claws of foreign imperialism. The Skanderberg T-81 missile defence system consists of missile silos, strategically placed around glorious country, with a concentrated missile command/radar station located at the scarlette horizon airforce base in Pahonic. Measles outbreak, October 6, 2007: A recent epidemic of Measles has broken out in Kentenoc. The Guyenese red army was dispatched to enforce strict quarantine, as were many medics from Pahonic. The disease is expected to subside soon with no casualities, however the populace seems a little irked at the sudden clamp-down on their freedoms. Great Leap Forward: On October 10, anniversary of the death of Comrade Ernesto "Che" Guevara, the LPG(PF) put in motion the first stages of the Guyenese 'Great leap forward', a time of industrialization fo rural areas, and efforts to raise the techonological level of glorious country. A large factory for the manufature of cement and steel rebar was constructed in Pahonic's industrial region. On this day, in tribute, the workers of the factory voted unanimously to name their factory the "Che Guevara" cement works no.1. Other efforts are planned in the long term, such as the possible construction of a nuclear reactor. Also, in the cultural sector, plans are being laid for a diplomatic building for foreign relations with other workers states, and more schools (literacy in glorious country is still slightly less than half the population.) The fall of Gondalyn; the rise of Vadani : Due to constant wars and attrition, the socialist state of gondalyn, great allie to Guyen, was largely conquered and devastated. Councilman Tiparith of Gondalyn, in his desperation hatched a plan. Immediately he wired all transferable funds out of Gondalyn to Guyenese banks, and also sent all the technology that Gondalyn transports could carry, all part of a salvage/schorched earth policy. He asked of Chairman Fen a favour, to hold onto these funds/items until he requested them. Chairman Fen and the LPG(PF), of course, obliged. Gondalynian refugee tent cities also began to congregate around larger Guyenese population centers. On October 16th, 2007, Councilman Tiparith announced the formation of a new republic of Vadani on the ashes of ex-Gondalyn. The LPG(PF) extended fraternal greetings immediately, and within days the funds and technology were on their way back to Vadani to rebuild. Vadani refugees (Formerly Gondalynian), began the long procession back to their motherland. In an address to Vadani steelworkers, Chairman Fen stated " A war can not kill socialism, as has been proven by the hardy peoples of Guyen and the republic of Vadani.Even if every building becomes dust, every factory becomes rust, every field burns to ash...as long as the people survive and persevere, socialism is immortal. Hail Socialist Vadani! Hail glorious Guyen!" Vadani Frieghter crash : November 23,2007, Pahonic Central news The Vadani Freighter "Triumphant Logic" has suffered a disastrous crash against the rocky shores of Yarwek. The crew of 35 abandoned ship aboard inflatable rafts, but unfortunately the current took them South to Kentenoc. The Wreck of the frieghter, and it's precious cargo of strong Vadanian Ironbars, and tools manufactured within their country. The wreck was discovered by local fishermen, who immediatly informed the red army. All of the cargo, and the lost sailors, have been re-patriated to Vadani. In return, the council was grateful enough to grant a large monetary reward to the Yarwek workers Soviet. Trade mediation : Glorious Country of Guyen became involved in the mediation fo trade between the Titoist republic of PDSAR and the Maoist nation of Zongnanhai on December third. Comrade Arifmoin,premier of PDSAR specifically approached the central planners and the LPG(PF) to mediate the deal, as our integrity and honesty areour international reputation. in exchange for transfering 50 technology to Zongnanhai, we were rewarded with $100,000 marks from the PDSAR. Eestland disapears? : Pahonic,December 10th, 2007 The driving force behind the entire motivation of the Guyenese economy has for months been focused on, admittedly, bringing death to the Fascist nordreich nation of Eestland, and their vile leader uranium. Chariman Fen and the Generals of the Guyenese red army ran over simulations again and again. Maps were drawn,bullets and rockets were stockpiled, pilots were trained, and new armor was fixed onto tanks. The red army was ready to spill blood across the whole of Eestland, in retribution for thousands of sons and daughters of glorious country. Sadly, Eestland seems to have...dissapeared. It's political borders seem to have faded, it's government collapsed. There seems to be nothing of the once impressive economy and military of the Eestlander imperialists. Uranium... is he alive? Is he dead? The dissapointment is great, but also the joy resounds through-out Guyen. The reason for the fall of Eestland is still unknown. In front of throngs of cheering citizens in Pahonic, chairman Fen had this to say: "Eestland has met its own demise. A pity that the fire and steel of Guyen did not bring it about, but the fact remains that Eestland is no more. We should not feel cheated, should not despair. Eestland has been driven into the ground, and yet we stand. In their battles with glorious Guyen, we mowed their mercinery troops down, two deaths for each Comrade of Guyen that they claimed! Comrades, Eestland is dead, while Glorious Guyen Stands! (Cheers)Glory to Guyen! Glory to the five classics!(Cheers)" Troops de-commisioned : Dec.16, 2007 In light of the fall of Eestland, the Red army has cut back several of its socialist fighters, returning them to productive duties elsewhere in the country. Around Four hundred soldiers were given their papers of dismissal, and five red army tanks were de-comissioned. The central planners, of course, have quickly provided all of these brave red warriors with jobs elsewhere within the economy, as is standard for all citizens. The party is in deliberation with the rank and file mass, and has not yet determined wether or not they will continue with cut backs, in order to re-route funds and resources to the building and upkeep of glorious country. War with Great Wales : Dec.25, 2007 In the midst of the holiday season, the SE nation of Quatre Vingt requested military aid from Glorious country of Guyen. As part of Guyens foriegn policy of solidarity and mutual defence with socialist nations, the LPG(PF) agreed to immediatly deploy troops to the land of the aggressors, Great Wales. In the middle of the night, 3,000 Guyenese red army soldiers and 40 Tanks arrived on the rocky shores of Great Wales. Slaughter ensued. The glorious red army sustained losses of 188 troops, and 4 tanks. The losses were hard to determine, but largely due to their lack of armoured vehicles, they lost 563 troops. Also, almost $1,000 ($920.89) in funds and 6.740 miles miles of land were taken in tribute by the advancing red army; 5.115 infrastructure was turned to rubble. General Trevor Poand was the commissar tactician at the head of the red army troops, who personally over-saw the bolstering of our forces, and rooted out local militias in countryside around the city of "Good Fortune." As part of the LPG(PF)'s new strategy, two more Yak-9's were commisioned, as well as a cruise missile, which devastated 4.00 infrastructure in the capital city of Good fortune, and 1.00 technology . The terms were submitted by the LPG(PF) to the Welsh leader, Bartholemew Roberts: "By request of my Comrades in the nation of Quatre Vingt, Glorious country of Guyen has declared war on you. We will relent if you will pay $50,000 in reperations to Quatre Vingt. Chairman Ilir Fen, Chairman of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Comrade General Trevor Poand, Head of the Red Army" The party waited on the reply of the Welsh imperialists, and sincerly apologized for deploying troops during the winter holiday season. Guyenese tacticians worry that Great Wales still has a very strong airforce, and almost unquestioned air superiority; we can only hope that the pilots of the red army and our missile defence system will hold back the invaders. Dec.26th, 116 soldiers and 13 tanks of the red army killed on the outskirts of Good Fortune in a fire fight; 349 Welsh defenders and auxiliaries killed in the process. 6.471 miles of Great Wales burned, and the skys were filled with the sound of soaring planes,both Welsh and Guyenese. The feeble bourgeoise criminals of the Welsh banks placated the red army with paltry amounts of cash from welsh coffers, in exchange for their pitiful lives ($968.61 in all.), but it was insufficient to pay reparations. The windows of Welsh Sikh temples rained the occasional molotov cocktail down on unwary Guyenese tanks, and dead domestic animals like cats and chickens littered the streets, their stench mixing with that of the other rotting dead of both sides. Red army soldiers cleaned their rifles, and welded scrap iron to their tanks to further re-inforce them. Blankets and food rations were distributed to civilians. King Bartholemew Roberts replied to chairman Fen later that day: "I am at peace with your alliance. In fact, it's my understanding that you guys are talking about putting Quatre Vingt on your ZI list, so if you could declare peace with me, that would be awesome. - Bartholomew Roberts, King of Great Wales" Apparently there was a misunderstanding; Guyen had invaded to hastily. The same day, a message arrived from Maxim Ulanov, defense commissar of the Socialistic Empire: "Fen You are to declare peace immidately. Caleb1836 is a ghosting rogue. I have already investigated and the only thing you are doing is increasing the Empire's Reps payment to this person who is acting on GLOP's Behest. It is urgently important that you check with the Defense Commissar using the Imperial Forums prior to attacking anyone!!Did you not understand those standing orders from Silent? Maxim Ulanov Defense Commissar Acting Diplomatic Comissar" In the end, under threat of continued aggression from our own alliance, glorious Guyen was forced to withdraw from Great Wales. Reperations were paid by the silentists, and the dead were buried with great ceremony. Literacy climbs past 66% : Jan.3, 2008 On this glorious day, the central planners of the party smile, as the work of the Guyenese revolution begins to bear fruit. For the first time, in out largely illiterate country, half of the adult population can read and write. In accordance with Guyeneses central planning, new schools have been established in the northern city of Fentair. This is a great improvement, where no previous facilities for education existed in that city. The day grows neare as the Guyenese people prepare for their first ever university, to train a new generation of specialists, to only improve the quality of life of all Guyenese civilians. "February 27th" university, finally completed : January 4th, 2008 After months of perparation, Guyens first University has been completed. With the majority of the population now literate, Guyen hopes to bring higher education to emancipate the Guyenese people more and more from the vestigial remnants of old ideas. The great university was christened "February 27th" after the historic battle that heralded the defeat of the white army forces of Guyen, and the victory of socialism and the peoples. the univerisity still needs some preperation time to be operational, but the enrollment lists are allready overflowing, especially as it is the policy of the LPG (PF) to provide free schooling to all citizens, in service of the counrty and building of socialism. Creation of the first annual "Guyen Star" award : Jan 7- 9, 2008 In recognition of nations that make an outstanding contribution to the defense and proliferation of Marxism-Leninism, the Labour Party of Guyen(PF) has created the "Guyen Star" award for socialist statesmanship. The winner for 2008 was comrade Maxim Ulanov,defense commissar of the SE, elected by majority of his peers. The prize was $100,000 Guyenese marks, awarded to his nation, the PDR Jamaica. Justice for a Traitor : January 15, in compliance with the request of Commandante Marcos of the SE, great allie to glorious Guyen, the party declared war on a rouge traitor, a nation known as "Utopian Front" as part of a concentrated effort of many nations. The reasons were as such (Marcos letter to the Labour party of Gueyn (Peoples Front.): Comrades of the People's Empire I am messaging you to notify you to attack this traitor to the Empire. Not only did he decide to leave the Empire for the Libertarian Socialist Federation, but he decided to leave the Empire without first resigning or without paying his 1,000,000 in debt. As such I am ordering an attack on him, if he will not pay peacefully then we will destroy his nation in the process. -Comrade IntelCom Marcos The Guyenese red army sent their most seasoned battalions, fresh from the war against great Wales. Almost 3,000 red army troops and 26 tanks rolled into Utopian front. The poorly organized anarcho-syndicaliist militias were mowed down, as the mounted a poorly organized defence. A few molotov cocktails knocked out a tank or two, but all in all the battle was a great victory. Guyen lost 31 men and 3 tanks; the Utopians lost 70 men. To quote the battle report, Your soldiers triumphantly and decisively defeated your enemy in this battle. Your soldiers owe their lives to your hard work as their leader.. The Guyenese red army, in the wake of the Utopian retreat, took useable technology (3.666) and funds ($41,725.12) back to socialist Guyen. "Blood wednesday": Jan 16, 2007 The battle against the Utopian traitors turns sour. In three major battles, the Guyenese tanks rolled right over buried land mines,and major confrontations between the red army and Utopian troops left hundreds dead. In the first battle, a whopping 632 red army soldiers fell (compared to 281 Utopians) the only consolation after such heavy losses was the 6 Utopian tanks (their last tank brigade), reduced to smouldering scrap metal by the Guyenese RPG teams. With their tanks gone, the survivors retreated. The red army captured 4.633 miles of land from UtopianFront, while also destroying 15.465 infrastructure within their cities. They also recovered 2.836 technology and $17,732.11 from utopian factories and banks. Makeshift funeral pyres were made for the utopian bodies, on the flaming wrecks of their tanks. The red army fallen were carefully placed in body bags and airlifted back to the motherland. Several more were wounded. In the second battle, the red army advanced on the capital of CarpeDiem; this battle was a catastrophe. 763 soldiers, 9 tanks of the Guyenese red army fell; 521 soldiers of the utopian defenders were gunned down in the process, but they were easily reinforced. Rocket fire pounded into Guyenese red army positions, and the red army was forced to retreat. In the process, they left $113,964.33 worth of equipment behind. A subsequent night battle was no better: 572 soldiers, 11 tanks from the red army, 315 anarcho-syndicalist miltiamen. Again, the red army was forced inot retreat, leaving behind weaponry and supplies, valued at $183,482.57, behind. The Guynese airforce made one strafe of tyhe capital in their yakolev yak-9's, but killed no defenders. They landed safely at the airstrip for re-supply. Chairman fen was faced with a great dillema; would the Guyenese people continue to die, in the name of socialist solidarity? Despite the losses, the party decided to soldier on. Overwhelmingly, the people of Guyen wept over their recent dead, but the sorrow soon turned to anger. 3000 new recruits poured into the red army immediately to avenge the blood of fallen comrades, and brand new tanks were fully furnished with new freshly trained tank crews. The final victory would be for Guyen.